Lethal Attraction
by bellacullen2014
Summary: Erin Marie Deschanel, a college freshman at the University of Washington in the major seaport city of Seattle works for a publishing company called Deschanel and Mitchell. As a company intern and an advice columnist for the Seattle Gazette, Michelle Hilton, one of the head journalists has her writing a column about the good and bad of hooking up.


**LETHAL ATTRACTION **

**CHAPTER ONE**

The alarm on my nightstand started beeping. It said, 7:30AM. A Saturday and my jerk of a manager was making me work.

"Dammit, I have to go to work." I exclaimed, staring down at my beagle puppy, Louis, whose beady eyes were staring at me. His ears were drooping as if he knew where I was headed. Rubbing my eyes full of sleep and stretching my arms over my head, it was time for me to get up. Crawling out of bed, ignoring my Louis, I walked to the dresser, picked out my work clothes, and headed to the bathroom. The only bathroom in my apartment.

_**Boy, I hated that pillow. It wasn't nice to sleep on. **_

Letting the hot water run over my aching body, I shaved, shampooed my hair, and washed my body with strawberry body wash, rinsing off afterwards. Walking out of the shower, shutting the water off, my Iphone's ringtone started singing. My favorite song, "Boom Clap," by Charli XCX.

Ignoring my ringtone, I quickly dressed and did my hair in a parted hairstyle following with make up: lip gloss, cherry blush, and eye shadow.

Walking out after placing my clothes in a laundry basket, my phone started ringing again. I answered.

_**Oh boy it was my cousin, Keira Mitchell. What did she want?**_

"Hi, Keira. What do you want?" I asked, feeling my eyes roll. There was no way was I up for speaking to her right now. My manager had called me for a shift on a flipping Saturday and this shit sucked.

"Uh...Erin, what's wrong?" She asked, voice full of concern. "I was just gonna let you know that I'm taking your cousins, Cody and Danny to the airport. They have a conference in San Diego. I'm not gonna be home till tomorrow tonight so you and your sister got the house to yourself."

"Okay, Keira. Be safe. I gotta go. Work is waiting for me. My stupid manager called me in." I mumbled, trying to fight back the frustration and tension in my veins. My manager was such a damn jerk.

"Um...alright. I'm sorry, Erin. I'll talk to you tonight okay. Have a good day alright. Bye." She said, the sound of worry in her voice. The phone clicked off and I looked at my One Direction watch on my wrist. 8:30AM, it said on my watch. I have work in 30 minutes. Putting my phone in my purse, I petted my puppy, Louis and walked out of the room, down the stairs, out the door of the Mitchell house with a stupid grin on my face. The autumn air greeted my face, sending chills from my head down to my toes.

Getting into my car, I let out a deep sigh and smiled.

_**I can do this, I can do this. I can get through this Saturday.**_

_**. . . . . . . .**_

When I finally made it to my office, a friendly face met my eyes. Why in the hell would my best friend, Ciara, be at work right now?

"Hey girl, how are you, darling? What's up with you?"

"Uh...Ciara, I was just dealing with the boss and he told me to come into today. I don't know why. Ahhh...it pisses me off. I had to leave little Louis at home with a babysitter." I exclaimed, feeling my eyes roll again because this shit pissed me off.

"Well, girl, keep your head up. Maybe after work you and I and the other girls can go have a night out. Spend some time at the beach or visit the club. How does that sound?"

"Hmmm...sounds nice." I replied, eyes closed, picturing myself on the dance floor. When I was younger, I loved to hip hop dance and sing karaoke. My eyes opened. "I'd loved to. Besides, my sister's been driving me nuts and so have my cousins. There are always checking on me like a little kid. Ugh!"

"Cool it, girl. You can make it. Now I gotta get to work before the Boss enters in here and fires me." Her eyes rolled and she smiled at me.

_**Ciara, was the coolest friend I've ever had. If it wasn't for her, I'd never survive the work at the Gazette. **_

Ciara left my office and I immediately went to work. It was nice to have an office to myself especially to keep all my thoughts in one place. Ever since I was a little girl, I'd been writing in a diary and I loved it.

_**What girl wrote in a diary at eighteen years old? Only me of course. **_

My work shift was slow with me only finishing research and completing a phone interview with the manager of Enterprise Records. I completed the rough draft of my article, "How does one compete in the music industry?"

By lunch time, a deep sigh escaped my lips.

_**I made it through today. I made it through today. **_

My thoughts busied myself, as I walked out of my office. Before I can catch my breath, too busy looking in my purse, someone bumped into me. My purse hit the floor and everything scattered across the floor.

"Shit!" I said out loud, as I hit the ground trying to pick up my belongings. Someone hit the floor trying to help me._** Who the hell was gonna help me? **_

"Um...I'm sorry. Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. Um.. I'm Alex Marshall." He replied, gesturing for me to shake his hand. "And who are you?"

"Erin Deschanel." I mumbled under my breath. "Nice to meet you and um...thanks." I shook his hand back.

"So...Erin, why you working today?" Alex added, picking up my purse and handing it to me.

"Thanks again." I grabbed my purse, trying to fight back a smile. "Well, the manager obviously saw that I was slacking with work and wanted me to come in today. So...why you here?"

"Same." He rolled his eyes, a stupid grin on that cute face that I just now admired. "Erin...um could we maybe...go out to lunch?" His eyes were no longer meeting mine. Those dreamy eyes were looking at the ceramic title in the office suite.

"Sure. I'm sure my friend, Ciara, wouldn't mine. I mean she has a boyfriend anyway." I added, a blush beginning to heat up my cheeks.

_**A guy had just asked me out on a lunch date. What? **_

"Okay, it's...a date. I hope you don't mind." He stated, his hands starting to shake at his sides. _**Poor boy! He's nervous. **_

"I don't mind. Alex, I'm single. Relax!" I commented, trying to ease the nervousness in Alex who clearly was inexperienced.

"Alright. I will. Only for you, Erin. 'Cuz you seem nice." Alex replied, a cute smile lighting up his face.

**. . . . . . . .**

"So...Erin, tell me about yourself. What you like to do?" He asked, a wide grin on his face, between mouth fulls of burrito.

"Um...well, Alex, I'm from Seattle, Washington. My parents died when I was young. I live with my cousins and have a sister named Tristan who is two years older than me. I love to write, dance, and sing. I work for well, ya know, the Seattle Gazette. I'm a journalist and column writer. That's me."

"Oh...cool, I'm a college freshman going to the University of Washington. I have three other siblings: Tyler, Lauren, and Sean. I love game design and creative writing. What about you? Aren't you at the University of Washington?" Alex asked, eying my empty plate with wide eyes.

"Well, yeah, I'm in journalism. I mainly have classes: Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. My weekends and Wednesday are off. My classes are in the afternoons from 4PM to 10PM. I go to work at the Gazette from 8AM to 3PM. Well, that's my college life. I don't have time to ya know, get involved in college life. And what do you have to say, Alex?"

"Interesting. I get involved in roller hockey and that's about it. Been into roller hockey since I was five years old. It's a lot of fun to me and I do some kick boxing as well."

We had finished eating and our plates had been pulled away. Alex and I were both sipping our drinks staring at each other.

"Um...I had a good time today with you. Thank you for asking me out. I haven't dated anyone since well, my ex boyfriend who happened to be a real dick." I commented, looking at him fidgeting with his jersey sleeve.

His eyes finally met mine. A cute grin formed upon those flawless lips that I never imagine could exist.

"You're welcome. Do you mind, Erin, if I ask for your phone number? Maybe we can go out to lunch again. That is, if you even wanna see me again." Alex asked, gazing down at my hands that were fidgeting with my phone.

"Here, Alex. Don't be a debbie downer, cutie. I had a good time." I handed Alex my phone and let him type in his number. Then he gave me his phone and I did the same. After we both had our phones, Alex and I got up from our chairs. Both of us inches a part.

"Thanks again." I mumbled, whispering in his ear, planting a kiss on his warm cheek.

"You're welcome." Alex's eyes went wide, his cheeks flushed an adorable red. One of his hands were rubbing his kissed cheek.

We walked out of Taco Bell, butterflies fluttering in the pits of my stomach. A date with Alex Marshall was one of the best dates I've ever had. A lunch date too good to imagine.

_**What were my friends gonna think? **_

_**Could Alex and I really get together?**_

As my thoughts were buzzing in my head, I finally made it to my car. Alex's car was parked right next to mine. Both of us were standing on the sidewalk eying our watches. We had fifteen minutes until we were gonna have to get back to work.

"Another time, then, Ms. Deschanel." He teased, flushing with embarrassment.

"Of course, Alex." I said, eyes wide in amazement at how Alex could turn a crappy work day into something perfect.

Closing the gap between us, I planted a kiss on his cheek and we both gave each other a quick hug. Getting into my car and heading out of the parking lot back to work, I couldn't help smiling at the windshield. Alex Marshall turned my work day into a beautiful sunrise. _**What was I thinking? **_

**. . . . . . .**

Four hours later, I'm back at home listening to Ciara, my best friend asking me 20 questions about my date with Alex, thinking to myself, "Will she just shut up already?"

Damn, it was only a lunch date. Really!

"Seriously, Ciara, it was only a lunch date and he gave me his number. Can you leave it alone already? I'm exhausted. I need a nap."

"Aww alright, girl. I'll talk to you on Monday. You're obviously moody. See ya on Monday. Okay. Bye." She huffed, disappointed that I was being a real drama queen.

As soon as my phone clicked off, my phone vibrated again. A text message.

It read:

So...I hear that someone is moody. Hahaha! Maybe I should come over – Alex

No! Flipping way! How did you know? I texted back, a wide grin upon my face.

Should I come over? - Alex asked, text messaging me once more.

Um. I don't know. First, I need a nap. Then maybe later, I'll say yes. Ok. I returned a text again.

Okay. Later then - Alex

Later.

Setting my phone back on my nightstand, I crawled into bed. The sun peeking through my window, starting to set. Boy, was I exhausted? My head hit the pillow and I started to drift off into a dreamless sleep. It was so good to be in bed.


End file.
